


honest drunk

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking, hinata is an honest drunk, ish? theyre like supposed to be 3rd years but it doesnt say what age they are, kageyama is closeted in luv w/ his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're special to me too, Kageyama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	honest drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some drunk hinata b/c i imagine hed be bothr v annoying and v honest, thus setting the stage for Awk conversations
> 
> also i tried to make it p clear that i wasnt commending underage drinking (seeing as a dont); also i imagine kags rlly wldnt like alcohol? like hed jst think its scary to not have control ovr ur actions. anyway. heres this

If there’s one thing that Kageyama Tobio does _not_ like at 2:06 A.M. on a Friday night (Saturday morning?), it’s being woken up from much needed to sleep so that he can go pick up his drunk best friend.

He’s not entirely sure why he even agreed to pick Hinata up in the first place; after all, it’s not _his_ responsibility to take care of him when he decides to get shitfaced. To be far, this is the first this has happened, and the first Kageyama’s heard of Hinata even agreeing to go to one of those stereotypical High School Parties, because he says he never has the time or interest to attend.

Either way, he’s not too fond of waking up at ungodly hours of the morning to hearing his best friend’s slurred and overenthusiastic, “ _Kageyama, heeeey_!”

But still, as annoying as Hinata is, and as annoyed as Kageyama is to be doing this, he doesn’t want him to get hurt, and a part of him doesn’t want him to get a ride with just some sort-of-friend from school in fear of something bad happening. (Not. That he’d ever say that outloud. But still.)

So, grudgingly, he grumbles a quick, “Don’t move, dumbass, I’ll be there in twenty,” before hanging up and stumbling around his room to find his shoes.

He doesn’t bother with changing out of his pajamas, since it’s not like he cares about the opinions of the people Hinata’s with anyway. He’s quietly glad that his mother is working a night shift tonight, because she’s a light sleeper and would ask too many questions about why he’s leaving in the middle of the night if she caught him. He slips out of the house and makes his way there.

The party is at some kid in their class’s house, some douchebag who’s famous for throwing great parties, whatever the definition of that is. Hinata had told him the address when they’d talked on the phone, and Kageyama figures this is the right place, since there are teenagers dicking around everywhere, some passed out in front, and the lawn has those stupid red solo cups strewn everywhere. Cars are lined along the road, the driveway full of others. He enters the house, pushing through a throng of students and feeling even more uncomfortable than normal and no doubt looking it.

It’s crowded and weirdly dark and stuffy and the smell of alcohol has him twisting his nose up in disgust. Kageyama has never seen the point in getting drunk. Alcohol tastes horrible, everyone agrees on that, and he personally doesn’t like the idea of being completely out of control of his actions and then having a splitting migraine in the morning. It sounds horrible. He blanches when he sees a girl puking in the kitchen sink.

He’s been in that damn house for ten minutes, still having not found Hinata, and he’s starting to get anxious. He texted Hinata when he got there, telling him he’d arrived, but got no response. Now, he finds a slightly quieter area, one where he can’t feel the music thrumming too loud in his ears, and waits for him to pick up.

Three rings. “ _Kageyama! Are y’here?_ ” Hinata’s voice is way too loud.

Kageyama winces and holds the phone slightly away from his ear. “I’m here, idiot, I’ve _been_ here for ten minutes. Where are you?”   
“ _Upstairs! Where are YOU?_ ” He literally _giggles_.

God help Kageyama.

A headache is starting to creep in. “Ugh, oh my god, just—I’m downstairs, but I’ll come to you, so, just—don’t move, dammit. Where upstairs?”

“ _Mmm, one of the bedrooms_ ,” he says, sounding distracted, and there’s a moment where Kageyama’s mind goes to wondering what exactly he’s been doing and for some reason the possibility that that could’ve been a thing makes his mouth feel dry. He shakes it off.

“You can’t be more specific than that?” he snaps, but Hinata doesn’t sound surprised or fearful like he normally would when he says something too irritably.

“ _I d’nno which one! Just one of ‘em I gueeess_.”

“Fine.” Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose. “Don’t. Move. Got it?”

There’s another giggle, sounding more slurred than his normal laugh would. “ _Can do, chief!_ ”

Kageyama hangs up, feeling that headache coming on again, and tries to find the stairs. He shoves his way past a couple making out against the railing, not in nearly a good enough mood to attempt being even sort of polite. They glare at him, but he ignores it and, once at the top of the staircase, surveys the rooms.

Down a hallway there are four, two on each side, and one is open, apparently a bathroom (which smells suspiciously like puke). He tries one of the doors, finds that it’s locked. Knocks, and hears a voice that is definitely not Hinata’s trying to say something about it being occupied.

Of course, Hinata ends up being in the last room he checks, lying on the bed on his back and staring at the ceiling. Slowly, he turns his head to the door where Kageyama is standing, and blinks twice before his face lights up. He's by himself. “Kageyama!”

“We’re leaving,” Kageyama responds, crossing his arms and trying his best to look even slightly less uncomfortable than he feels.

“Aw, okay!” The redhead stands up, wobbling slightly on his feet. Instinctively, Kageyama goes to grab him so he doesn’t fall.

“Stupid,” he reprimands. “Don’t stand up so fast. You’re still drunk as shit.”

“No I’m not,” Hinata says, matter of fact, beginning to look around for his shoes. He finds them quickly and struggles to tie the laces.

“Yes you are. You literally can’t even tie your shoes right now.”

“Can too.” His mouth screws to the side and he furrows his eyebrows in concentration, fumbling for the laces. 

“Can’t.”

“Can too.”

“Can’t.”

“I’m doin’ it righ’ now!” he says, clumsily tying one of them.

“A five year old could do better,” Kageyama deadpans.

Hinata pouts. “Why’re you so meeeeean, Kageyama.”

“I’m not wrong.”

Ignoring his comment, Hinata outstretches his arms as a signal for the other to help him up. Kageyama does, somewhat reluctantly, and the smaller’s hands are too warm to be normal. When he points it out, he gets a wave in dismissal as response.

“’M fiiine,” he says. “Jus’…jus’ kinda tired. Can we go home now?”

“Finally,” Kageyama mumbles, turning back around to exist the room. He leads the two of them down the hallway, staircase (past the couple still taking up the whole walk space), and outside, holding onto the other’s arm the whole time so they won’t get separated. Knowing him, something would catch his interest and he’d get lost and force Kageyama to go on a hunt for him again, and he is much too tired for that. They make it to his car in peace.

Well, “peace” except for the insistent and very off-key singing Hinata has been doing for the last two minutes. It’s some theme song to his favorite show or something, Kageyama doesn’t actually know; all he knows is that it’s _loud_ and his _head hurts_ and it’s _2:37 A.M_. and he wants to _go_ _home_.

“Hinata,” he says. Said boy stops for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Pouting again. “You’re nev’r any fun, Kakeyama. Kag'ama. Kakageyama.” After a moment, he gives up and settles with, “Bakageyama.”

“Well, I’m also your only ride home, so I doesn’t matter how fun I am.”

Hinata continues. “Sure it matters! You’re nev’r any fun and it’s _boring_. Maybe th’t’s why you don’ have a girlfriend.”

“That’s…not true.” They climb into his car, Hinata fumbling with the seat belt for a moment, before Kageyama starts the engine and starts out the neighborhood.

“Yeah it is!” Hinata insists. “Well, I mean, Suga-san says it’s ‘cause you don’t like girls, but—“

“ _What_?!”

The redhead blinks like he doesn’t understand the reaction, but Kageyama’s face feels warm. “Yeah. I talked t’ him about it the other day when I visit’d where he works ‘nd stuff—‘nd he told me that it seems like you prob’ly don’ like girls so maybe th’t’s why you don’ have a girlfriend, but I said, nuh-uh, it’s just ‘cause you’re so grumpy all the time.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to respond when he's interrupted by the drunken boy continuing his rant, hands moving around his head to get his point across.

“I mean, not _all_ the time, ‘cause sometimes you’re not grumpy when it’s just us ‘nd we have sleepov’rs ‘nd hang out ‘nd you let me wear your jacket ‘nd stuff but like—like—with other people you’re like. Like.” He frowns, apparently having lost his train of thought. He seems to have realized something mid-speech. “Like…you’re. Grumpier. Why aren’t you grumpy when it’s just us?”

“Because it’s just us, dumbass,” he grumbles, refusing to look at the boy next to him and instead keeping his eyes on the road.

“Oh.” He seems to take that as an answer. “I like it.”

“…Like what?”

“Like that you’re not grumpy when it’s just us.”

“You’re really honest when you’re drunk.”

He continues like he didn’t hear. “It’s nice. Feels special. Am I special, Kageyama?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“D’you do that with other—“ he’s cut off with a yawn. “Other friends beside me?”

Kageyama weighs the pros and cons of telling the truth, and decides that it’s not that big of deal, since he’s about to pass out and probably won’t remember any of this conversation in the morning. “No. Just, uh. Just you.”

Even with the knowledge that he probably won’t remember enough to be weirded out later, the words still roll off awkwardly, stumble out of his mouth like they’re afraid to come out. He swallows thickly and stops at a red light.

“Just me?” Hinata repeats.

Kageyama just nods.

“Oh.” He yawns again. “That’s good. You’re special to me too, Kageyama.”

God, why is drunk Hinata so much more embarrassing than he anticipated? He had prepared for loud, obnoxious babbling, not… _this_. His face feels hot, but he hopes it’s too dark to be seen.

“I’m cold,” Hinata says, voice sounding sleepy.

“You should’ve brought a jacket.” Kageyama's voice cracks. He pretends it didn’t.

“Mm.” The redhead only hums before leaning his head against the window. “I wanna sleep ov’r at your place t’night. Can I sleep o’vr?”

Kageyama sighs. “…Fine. Only because I don’t trust you to not fuck something up at your own house. My mom won’t be home until five or six.”

“Th’nk you.” He’s sounding quieter and quieter, and after a moment, Kageyama looks over to see he’s fast asleep. He sighs, resolving himself to having to carry him inside.

Even after the two are inside, Kageyama having set up the futon in his room and laid the other on it, tucking him in so he won’t wake up and complain about having been cold, and Kageyama is laying down trying to sleep again, he can’t.

It’s another hour and a half before he drifts off, the words _you’re special to me too, Kageyama_ replaying in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispering* gaaaaaaay


End file.
